


Become Something Sublime

by DinosaurTheology



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Embarrassment, F/M, Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosaurTheology/pseuds/DinosaurTheology
Summary: Amy says the wrong thing and so does Jonah. Marcus is offended (and only slightly delusional).





	Become Something Sublime

**Author's Note:**

> My humble Valentine's Day effort--only three days late. This advanced EMT school is tearing me apart. Fun, though. Anyway, featuring two wonderful ships (I really do love Kelly, she's so sweet) and my personal crack ship crashing against the rocks of life. I hope all enjoy.

As soon as it happened Amy knew she had made a terrible mistake. She hadn't expected it to be quite this, though. He sits upright in bed, sheets gathered around his waist, with a lip outthrust and tears dewed on his surprisingly long lashes. "I just can't believe it, Ames," he says. "I thought we had something special, you know. Something sincere."

She can't help but roll her eyes. "It wasn't all that special, Marcus. We just kind of... hooked up."

His eyes grow large. "Not special? Not special? I gave you the measureless gift of my dick--which is basically a pearl beyond price--and you say that it isn't special? And on Valentine's Day, too." He sighs. "It's just like... I don't know you anymore, Amy."

She scratches at the tousled rat's nest that a pretty decent bout of fucking--and she's honest with herself, that's what this was, not making love or having sex or any euphemism, just the raw, animal clash of two bodies--has made of her hair. "Well, I mean, it's not like we knew each other super well in the first place, so..."

"You're right," he says. "You're right. Who among us really knows anyone else anyway? Even with all our history. All of the flirtatious banter, the almost touches, all of the longing glances while you were still married--and even then I'd have been totally down, just so you know."

She switches into a soothing posture and strokes his broad, well-muscled back. It's easier than being terminally confused at least. "I know you would have," she says. "I know. I know. It's just... maybe some of that didn't happen quite the way you seem to be remembering it?"

"Oh, right," he says. "Sure. The last two and a half years of the Marcus and Amy just, like, didn't happen at all, huh?"

"Um..."

"Great," he says. "Just great." He slumps against the pillow. "I mean, for you to do that. While we were. Unbelievable."

"I'm sorry," she says, "I really, truly am."

"It's just that... I mean, I would have understood you being all, 'Adam, oh Adam,' cause he was your husband for a long time. And if you'd have yelled all, 'oh, Tate,' I wouldn't have loved it but I'd have understood cause Tate? A babe, life-goals and my total mancrush. 'Papi' would have been fucking awesome and was kinda what I was hoping for. But 'Jonah?' Seriously?"

She winces. It had been both embarassing and horrifying because... what? And also probably ew. Even if she had basically jumped halfway down his throat, in a good way, during the tornado. Because some things were just not things you countenanced. Much like cannibalism and incest they must remain verboten. "I don't know what to tell you, Marcus," she says. "I really don't. I mean, we can always..." She smiles in what she hopes is a seductive manner and pats the bed beside her. Her heart isn't really in it, though, never was if she's being honest. Even a lump as thick as this one can probably sense that."

He's up and already in his jeans, is slipping a shirt on. It seems pretty tight so she hopes to God that it's actually his. "No, no, you've made yourself abundantly clear, Miss Amy Sosa. I don't know if it's that you have a secret Rachel Maddow fetish or you just like a guy who can talk for twenty-two hours and not say absolutely freaking anything about the subtle differences between a bowler and a derby but you have made your self abundantly clear."

She shrugs. There are a limited enough number of breaths in one lifetime and she decides that she's wasted exactly enough plus one of them on Marcus. She waggles her fingers at his retreating back, heaves a heavy sigh and sinks into her pillow. "Great going, Ames," she says to herself. "You really stuck the landing on that one. Total brilliance. You are the sexy-times master, girl."

Her phone rings. She seriously considers just letting it go but... Emma is with her dad, after all. Adam is a good day, light years better than he had been as a husband. Amy has been gripped with a mom's feverish madness on more than one occasion, though. Visions of Emma's poor little mutilated corpse after a car crash invade her mind, or Emma swollen up after a bee sting or terrorist attack or some damn thing. She can't force her finger to press the ignore button. She answers, a little breathless. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Jonah's voice crackles damnably across the line. "Er... nothing to get that upset about? Is everything okay over there?"

"Yeah, it's just..." She draws a deep breath. "It's been a weird night. What's up?"

"Something happened with Kelly."

His voice seems so grave. She says, "What's going on? Is she okay? Are you okay?" They don't seem like the kind of couple who'll flip out on Valentine's Day and end up in a pool of blood but... well, maybe someone as preternaturally cheerful as Kelly is just a time bomb waiting to go off. It's not like the thought hasn't crossed her mind before.

"No," he says. "No. She's fine. I'm fine. We're fine. Physically. I mean that I did something with her tonight that was really, super, extremely dumb."

"Did you get her a power tool? Cause no girl wants a power tool for Valentine's Day, Jonah."

"No."

"Was it a book on seventeenth century Italian puppetry? Because that's another thing that absolutely no girl wants for Valentine's Day."

"Okay, A, that was an awesome book and it would be an amazing Valentine's Day present. B, it has nothing to do with what I got her. It's got to do with something I said. At a... bad moment."

"You mean when you were...?"

"Yeah."

"What did you--"

"I kinda, sorta, possibly, maybe called her Amy. Just a little bit."

She laughs. It's a long, loud, unafraid Mark Hamill as the Joker laugh. It's been a shitty Valentine's Day but at least it hasn't just been that way for her. "How do you kinda, sorta, possibly maybe call your girlfriend by my name?"

"Er, I tried to save it. It ended up coming out more like 'Amer-elly.'"

She snorts. "Pretty cunning ploy."

"I know, right? But I still think she caught on."

"Well, she's a pretty smart girl, Jonah. You can't expect to pull the wool over her eyes like that, even if you're being super-duper sneaky."

She hears the long, shuddering sigh he heaves. It's an echo of his from earlier. "She was already kind of sore about our history, how long we've been friends... it was the worst possible thing I could have called out, isn't it?"

Amy ponders a long moment. "Well, 'Mother' might have won on points." 

She knows she cannot hear a wince but senses it all the same. "Gonna have to agree on that one. Still, it's pretty bad. How about you?"

"Oh, nothing as bad as all that. Just... you know. With... Marcus."

"Marcus?"

"Shut up. At least I didn't call him Mother."

"I didn't call anyone Mother either!"

"That's a likely story." They talk, laugh and cry a little long into the night. It started as a shitty Valentine's Day and got worse but somehow, along the way, became something sublime.


End file.
